


Charm

by isuilde



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Brave 37 coda, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, underage because Souji ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is a beautiful man.</p>
<p>And Souji, against his better judgement, perhaps, loves him--mask and honesty and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charm

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched tokusatsu/sentai in a very long time. A good friend lured me to try watching Kyouryuuger with Morimori voicing a certain birdpapa and I never planned to fall so deep. But Souji is possibly the cutest thing in my life right now and I love the Kyouryuuger team and yeah. This is me resigning my life.

When Souji rouses from sleep, the dim light of the streetlight outside of Ian's apartment is falling in through the glass windows--stripes of muted white illuminating bare hips, half-covered by thin blankets, running up Ian's arm and fading slightly on the curve of his shoulder, disappearing completely when it reaches the line of his jaw. There's a small smirk pulling the corner of Ian's lips, one that's as endearing as it is infuriating, and Souji sort of hates it when he finds himself thinking, _god, this beautiful man_.

Ian's body is a work of art.

"What time is it," Souji mumbles, because he can't let himself dwell too long on how beautiful the man lying by his side is--that'd bring out some very sappy, embarrassing thoughts which Ian definitely should not know. He glances out the window, listens to the occassional voices of passerbyes outside floating up, trying to discern whether or not it's too late for him to catch the train home.

"Ten thirty," Ian says, the slightly rough quality of his voice reminds Souji of how he'd done a very good job unraveling Ian in-between blankets and bedsheets earlier. He'd gone back to Ian's apartment from the Spirit Base--who'd expected that getting body-switched would be that exhausting?--for the usual dinner-and-sex-after, and Souji had fallen asleep with the last layer of red disappearing into the night sky.

He wonders if Ian had slept at all, or if he'd spent the whole three hours contemplating the previous fight, or maybe drawn back into his past with Shiro.

"I'm going home," Souji says, clears his throat when the words come out gritty. He shifts up, pulls himself to sit and leaves the cocoon of blankets and body warmth, tries not to trail a finger down Ian's thigh. Ian's gaze follows him, tracking his movement as he rises to his feet, trailing blankets behind. His uniform shirt and jacket is abandoned in the farthest corner of the room, but his pants are right by the bedside drawer, and Souji has no idea where his tie is.

He manages to get into his pants properly when Ian speaks up, "you're not staying?"

Souji spares him a look. "I have morning practice tomorrow."

"You'll have Rin-chan's lunchbox to look forward to, then." A rustling noise follows, and Souji turns to see Ian pushing himself up and about, groping around for his own clothes. "I wish I have a lunchbox to look forward to."

The rush of slight jealousy--Souji is getting more aware of how temperamental he is ever since he started dating Ian, honestly--and exasperation is something he's come to expect by now. He busies himself with his tie, found carelessly slung over the coffee table. "Ask one of your own lady friends then."

"They'd just drag me for a lunch date in some restaurant." Ian's voice resounds much, much too close, and Souji nearly jumps. He turns around, resorting to a glare at the amused look in Ian's face. The older man doesn't even flinch. He takes Souji's hand instead, fingers almost too gentle around Souji's wrist, and something soft presses against his skin--a thin satin fabric, winding around his wrist like a missplaced bracelet, and Souji blinks.

"A protective charm," Ian says, tying the fabric loosely with deft fingers, the softest brush of his fingertips against the pulse point of Souji's wrist. It ends with his lips pressing there, an almost reverent kiss, hooded eyes peering at Souji in slight amusement. Except Souji's learned to discern the warmth hidden there, a speck of honesty Ian usually veils away. "You hurt your wrist practicing the Trinity Strazor, didn't you?"

Right. He'd forgotten that Ian had inhabited his body, too, if for a very short period of time.

"Yeah." It's really hard to keep his face straight as he fights the heat climbing up his face. Thank god it's dark. "Thanks, Ian."

He gets a short, soft laugh at that. "You're not cute at all." Ian's fingers let go, leaving tingling warmth behind, and Souji inwardly frowns at the sappy part of himself that wants them back. "I'll walk you to the station."

"Huh? No, it's fine, I know the way--"

"Boy, you know how perverts are targeting cute boys too, right? Not just girls?"

Souji pointedly taps his bouken onto the floor. Ian turns, laughter in his eyes, and Souji rolls his eyes. "If you still want to spend time with me, you could just say so."

"Not cute, Boy," Ian chuckles as he finishes buttoning his pants, bending down to pick up his shirt from the floor. "Aren't you glad you have a boyfriend who walks you back? We can hold hands because barely anyone is out, and I could kiss you goodbye."

"Yeah," Souji says, quite honestly, almost unthinkingly. "Yeah, that sounds great."

And he sees the second Ian pause, sees the moment his movement stutters as he straightens up. Sees the surprise flit across Ian's face under the dim strip of streetlight making its way across the room. Sees the barest hint of vulnerability, and Souji gives up, lets himself think, _I'm in love with this man_.

"Oh my," Ian says, slinging his jacket over one shoulder, and Souji sees the smile slowly curves onto Ian's lips as he steps forward almost casually, closing the distance between them and leaving mere inches hanging between their breaths as he leans into Souji's space. "You're trouble."

"You like trouble," Souji counters, and the corners of Ian's eyes crinkle with a laugh.

This man, Souji thinks, is beautiful. In his lies and rare honesty, Ian is beautiful.

It's Souji who takes Ian's hand into his once they leave the door locked behind them. The teasing smile Ian gives him when he steals a kiss on the darkened corner of the streetpath by the station spells out another mask, but Souji knows that the soft, happy sigh that escapes his lips when he lets go of Souji is honest.

And Souji, perhaps against his better judgement, loves him--mask and honesty and all.


End file.
